Internal Affairs
by Dorothy-TheInsaneArcobaleno
Summary: Aizen has successfully taken over the world.This is the story of 4 arrancar that live around Aizen.Please review.Flames without constructive critisism will be used to burn mine and Ulquiorra's trash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is an OC story. And before anyone thinks "Oh, great! Another Mary-Sue!" I will point out your mistake. My story revolves around four OC arrancar, some of them former espada, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Gin. Aizen has successfully taken over the world. The arrancar live peacefully. Or so it looks. Now,let me introduce my characters.

* * *

Suki

Arrancar Number: 107

Personality and other info: Friendly but dark. Sarcastic with a burning sense of humor. One of the smartest Arrancar to be created, that's why Aizen keeps her in his close circle although she's not an Espada anymore. She was an Adjuchas before becoming an arrancar. She hangs out with Naoko, Takeo and Akio. Also, she's friends with Ulquiorra and they are partnered for missions many times.

Looks: Tall, fit, no breasts what-so-ever(lol, I just want something wrong with every character). Has white hair and dark green eyes . Wears a black shirt with a sleeveless white jacket over it and the standard arrancar hakama.

* * *

Naoko

Arrancar number: 32

Personality and other info: She is hyper and smiling most times, but when she gets serious you really don't want to be there. When someone insults her, she begins to stare at him, a shadow of a glare in her eyes. Then she starts moving closer to the person and punches him in the gut, sending him far far away. She is a good friend with Gin. Grimmjow doesn't like her much, because he was beaten by her in an arm wrestle once. She's a bit dense and very impatient. She is Suki's best friend.

Looks: Short and slim, which is unusual because of her insane physical strength. She has light blue eyes and brown shoulder length hair .Has the body development of a teenager. Wears a white hakama and a white shirt with black designs.

* * *

Takeo

Arrancar number: 112

Personality and other info: Calm, collected, a bit unsocial. Very well connected, he loves to gossip and generally spread rumours. He is a very perceptive man, and has huge knowledge of how a person's mind works. Aizen likes this ability, so he often sends him to uncover any sort of rebellions and such things.

Looks: Black hair and hazel eyes. Tall and thin. Wears a hakama ,a black shirt and a white coat. Also he wears glasses sometimes.

* * *

Akio

Arrancar number: 33

Personality and other info: Very loud, aggressive and loyal. Has the character of a 15-year-old. Would do anything to protect a friend. He loses his temper easily. He is adored by most female arrancar because of his childish and spontaneous behaviour. Has a special bond with Naoko, he thinks of her as his sister. Likes to find nicknames for everyone.

Looks: Short, fit. Has short spiky red hair and black eyes. He wears the same uniform as ulquiorra, expept his jacket is shorter and V-necked.

* * *

What do you think? I really need your opinions for this. If the Ocs suck, please tell me and I will not continue the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach. But I would gladly own Ulquiorra… I love you if you review, I love you if you fave, I hate you if you flame mindlessly, I don't mind if you don't review.

* * *

"Damn. If I knew that ruling the world would have so much paperwork I would have stayed a captain…Where is she when I need her? She's the one who's good with paperwork…" Aizen said. 

He was sitting at his evil and perfect desk reading some sort of reports when the door knocked. "Enter." he said.

Suki came in the office with a blank look on her face. "Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Would you mind to…" He lett his voice waver,throwing a look to the stack of papers.

Suki shook her head and headed towards the desk. When she got there she lifted a massive amount of paperwork and headed to the sofa. She left the pile on the coffee table and began to work on it. "Aizen-sama…why are there so many human world missions?"

"I found out that there might be some rebelling shinigami somewhere on earth. So I'm sending everyone off to find out."he said and she nodded, understanding.

"How is Ulquiorra doing?" he asked her.After finally accomplishing his goals,he didn't see much of the espada.

"Dead as always." Aizen chuckled lightly and continued reading reports and filling in forms. After about an hour she finished the paperwork and had a terrible headache. "Aizen-sama. I'm done with this."

"Thank you." he said giving her one of his infamous smiles. She bowed her head lightly and got out of the office.

As long as she got an aspirine she headed to the lounge but then… "SUKI-CHAAAAN!" a hyper and very annoying at times voice screamed, followed by a girl hugging her with so much force she couldn't breath.

"He…llo…Naoko." she forced out while being suffocated by the smaller girl."Can't…breathe…"

"Oh. Sorry Suki-chan!" Naoko said while freeing her. Suki took a few deep breaths and looked at Naoko.

"Think before you hug." she exclaimed, an ironic tone on her voice.

"I am so nice to you! Why are your words so poisonous?" Naoko said with a fake frown. Suki smirked when another voice was heard.

"Did you go to Aizen-sama's office?" A tall glass-wearing male asked impatiently.

"Rumors are spreading too fast…aren't they Takeo?"Suki said sarcastically.

Takeo looked at her and smirked. "Yes…nothing can hide from me…So…what did you do there Suki?"

"Paperwork. Nothing serious.",she answered,her headache getting worse.

"Oh, I heard there might be some rebelling shinigami somewhere…is it true?" Takeo asked eagerly.

Suki smirked again.  
Oh, how she loved to play with his curiosity… "Could be. You know how rumors are like shadows…Something small can look huge…" she said mischieviously.

Takeo frowned. "Okay then…if you're not telling me then I must think that something happened inside this office that you don't want to come out…" he said, his voice dangerously calm.

She glared at him. "You wish, pervert. And I can think whatever I want about that thing we found in your room three days ago…" Her voice lingered dangerously yet playfully.

Takeo paled at this. He knew what Suki was talking about… That pink bra they found in his room… It belonged to a female arrancar… but Suki was far too smart not to take advantage of this… "Okay, okay! I believe you. But pleaseee! Tell me! I'll do your laundry!"

'As if…' both of them thought at the same time. "Okay. It's partly true. Even Aizen-sama isn't sure. That's why he sends so many people to the human world." she said and sighed in slight defeat.

"Thank you so much!" he said and disappeared. Suki and Naoko both sighed. In a few minutes, everyone in Hueco Mondo would know about it…

"I want pancakes!" Naoko shouted.

"Okay, go get some… It's not like you're going to get fat if you eat too many…"

Naoko's smile faded.  
She groaned annoyed. "You're mean. Now I don't want pancakes. I want to have some coffee!"

Suki's eyes widened. Naoko plus coffee meant certain doom. She was about to talk her out of it when… A spirit particle skateboard stopped a few metres away from her. "Hey Flatty. Hey Shorty."

Suki turned around slowly. She hated that nickname. "Akio. I wish you could stop calling me that…" she said.

"Can't help it. I got used to it two years ago." The boy said playfully,teasing Suki.

"Whatever you say little one." Suki answered.Even with that kind of headache,she always counter-attacked.

Akio let his reiatsu flow in anger. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Wasn't listening." she continued, an evil smirk plastered on her lips.

Akio rushed to her and tried to hit her, but she dodged. He turned around and tried to throw her a punch. She jumped up and messed his hair playfully. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest like a small child.

"AWWWW! Akio-kun you're so cute! Hey! You wanna go get some pancakes?" Naoko said in a hyper tone.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go. Flatty-chan, are you coming?" Akio asked her and started walking.

"Nah. I'm very tired."she said,massaging her temple.

"Why?" he asked,a bit worried.

"She was in Aizen-sama's office. For an houuur!"Naoko shouted hyperly.Suki clutched her head because of the ear-splitting noise.

Akio stopped walking and looked at Suki. "Did anything happen that I need to know?" he said, a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"Yes. Wild sex." she said with a you're-a-complete-retard look.

"Seriously?"he asked, his eyes wide.

"No."she answered.

"Yes!" Akio contradicted.

"Well…yes…" she said with a fake blush.

"SERIOUSLY?" Both of them answered,their jaws dropped and their eyes resembling saucers.

"No. You guys are psychotic. I just helped him out with some paperwork!" She turned around and started walking to her room,leaving them to their conspiracy theories.

After turning in a corner, she bumped into someone.

* * *

YAY! Cliffhanger! Anyway, how was it? Please let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Suki bumped into a hard and cold chest. She looked up and her eyes met green slightly amused ones. The one person she wanted to see every day, Espada 4, Ulquiorra. How she loved his eyes… They had a calming effect on her and at the same time excited her while she was trying to read the emotions inside those chilling eyes.

"Well well, I didn't expect someone like you would space out so easily…" he said, a light teasing tone on his voice.

Suki frowned. "Have you ever done Aizen-sama's paperwork?"

Ulquiorra's eyes showed a bit of curiosity. "So that's what you've doing in his office?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. How did he know that she has been going to Aizen-sama's office? "Where did you learn about that?"

"One of your friends has a very big mouth." he answered. "But you still haven't answered my question." There was a bit of mischief in his voice.

How was that possible? Ulquiorra didn't talk much to people and Takeo found out only half an hour ago… She mentally slapped her forehead and noted not to say anything to Takeo about her personal life. "Yes, I was helping out with his paperwork… why, did he say anything else?" The last sentence was filled with murderous intend. She clenched her fists .

" Let's say that he was a bit unclear as to what you were exactly doing…" Ulquiorra was trying hard not to laugh. She could sense it in his voice.

"I'll kill him." 'How did that piece of trash dare to spread something like that? Wait… "Trash?" Ulquiorra's rubbing off on me…'

"So, nothing actually happened between you and Aizen-sama? It was all just gossip?" he continued, determined to make her lose her temper.

Suki twitched out of annoyance. "How dare you even think of something like that?" she shouted.

Ulquiorra smirked devilishly. "I didn't think so. But I always have to confirm."

Suki stopped playing Ulquiorra's mind games.Enough teasing for today."Well, looks like you did. Are you pleased with yourself?"

"Very. But right now, there's one more thing I want to ask you. There are many arrancar that go to the human world. What's going on?" he asked her, his voice changing from playful to emotionless in a matter of milliseconds.

"Well, Aizen-sama has detected the presence of shinigami somewhere in the human world, so he's sending forces to find out." she answered.

"I see. Do you think it's something to be concerned about?"

"Not really. If it was he would have sent Espada at once. He might need to send some of them but it will only be his last resort." she estimated, no doubt in her voice.

"Okay then. I trust your judgment." he said.

Suki smiled lightly. That guy was the only one who could make her lose and regain her composure so fast. While she was lost in her thoughts, her body started to complain. She yawned loudly. "Sorry. I have to sleep. See you later Ulquiorra!"

Her eyes were closing and Ulquiorra found that very amusing. He smiled faintly. "Goodnight then." he said and continued walking towards the lounge.

Meanwhile, in the lounge…

"YAY! Finally some pancakes!" Naoko shouted while holding a chewed pancake.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten some of these in a while." Akio said while eating the wonderful pancakes.

While they were eating their lovely pancakes, a voice was heard. "What are you doing little bitch?"

Naoko stopped eating. She put the pancake down. Then looked at the blue haired source of the voice. "Grimmjow-teme! How's it going? Staying weak as always?"

Grimmjow growled at her. "Learn your place you bug. I'm an Espada, you couldn't even make it there you worthless piece of crap."

"SHUT UP! You think you are somebody? I have news for you. You're nothing. Aizen-sama stopped creating Arrancar after he took over, that's why you even remain in the Espada!" she said and disappeared. She appeared again in front of him, giving him a punch. Grimmjow flew back a few meters and then rushed to her and kicking her. She punched him again at the face and while he inspected his (once again) broken mask she went back to her table where Akio was laughing so hard he didn't notice her coming. She sat down and continued to eat her pancakes peacefully. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "I'll kill you!"

"Grimmjow. Have some self control. You're annoying." Ulquiorra, who had just got in the room, said.

"He's right! Why don't you control yourself Grimmjow-chan?" Naoko agreed in a mocking tone.

"Same goes for you, little." Grimmjow answered. "And why are you getting involved Ulquiorra? It doesn't concern you!"

"As long as you two can damage my brain cells with your screaming and complete nonsense, it does."

"Translation please?" Naoko said.

"As long as I'm in the same room with you, you don't talk to each other."

"Or what? You will tell Aizen?" Grimmjow mocked.

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow, looking straight into his eyes. "I won't repeat myself. But if you continue your stupid conversation, you Grimmjow, will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Good." Ulquiorra said and turned around.

A female Arrancar's room…

"So that's what happened? Do not worry. In a few minutes everyone will know." the girl said.

"Thank you." Takeo answered, and fitted his glasses.

A wave of reiatsu hit Takeo. 'Crap,' he thought. 'What does Aizen-sama want? I hope he's not too angry…'

He got out of the room and used Sonido to get to the office as fast as possible. He knocked the door and waited.

"Come in, Takeo."

He opened the door and walked in the room. "Sir. What do acquire of me?" he said and bowed.

"I need you to take a mission." Takeo lifted his head.

"What kind of mission sir?"

"To the human world. There is a group of…" Takeo cut him.

"I'm aware of it sir. Please, give me the coordinates of the area and tell me who to take with me."

Aizen took a paper from his desk and gave it to Takeo. "Here are the details. The leader of your team will be Ulquiorra, so give it straight to him. Also, Suki will go too."

"Yes sir. Now, if you excuse me, Aizen-sama."

"By all means. Oh. One more thing." he said, his eyes glowing with annoyance.

"Y-yes sir?" Takeo asked nervously.

"Never spread rumors about me again without getting permission first. Understood?"

"Of course!" he squeaked and bowed. Then he opened the door and got out of the room. 'Now. Let's find Ulquiorra.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I am NOT Tite Kubo.Therefore,I don't own Bleach.Thank you.

* * *

Suki's eyes started to open. She yawned loudly and stretched.

After a few minutes she headed out of her room. She opened her door only to see Takeo in front of her.

"Hello,Suki!" Suki's expression changed to a confused one.

"What's wrong?"

Takeo pushed up his glasses."We have a mission. You, Ulquiorra and I. I've been waiting here for three hours!" Her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Her murderous intent was rising, bit by bit. Takeo was a smart and nice guy and all, but sometimes he was annoying, very annoying. Takeo would possibly get really hurt.

He tilted his head to the side. "You were asleep. I don't have a death wish. End of story."

Suki sighed. "What kind of mission?"

Takeo raised an eyebrow. "And they call you a genius? To the human world of course."

Suki tilted her head to the left, thinking. 'So it has come to this… A high ranked Espada and two Privaron…I didn't think Aizen-sama would go this far…'

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Okay, let's go then." she said. "There's no time. I want to be done with this before dinner, if possible."

"You're that hungry?" Ulquiorra ,who just arrived, asked her.

She frowned. "Although we don't need to consume food ,I took medication earlier this afternoon. I need something, or my stomach will collapse." she said,while thinking 'Please buy it, please buy it!!' over and over again.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a second. "You have a hole in your stomach. Let's go." he said, opening Garganta with a snap of his fingers. Suki and Takeo nodded and walked inside, making their own pathway.

Once they were out, Suki and Takeo gasped, not used to the colorful human world. The fourth espada just stared at his surroundings.

"Ulquiorra-san, you want us to find them?" Takeo asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

He nodded. "Suki, head north. Takeo, go south. I'll check here." he said and closed his eyes, starting a soul search.

They simultaneously said "Yes sir." and sonidoed to opposite directions,leaving Cuatro alone.

Suki stopped a few miles away from their meeting point. She performed a soul search in the area as well.Her eyes flew open.There was a small wave of reiatsu leaking out of…

"Hot Topic? What the.." She tilted her head to the side, pondering whether she should go in or not. Suddenly, she heard a 'pssssit.' She looked around and spotted two familiar green eyes hiding behind a tree. Her eyebrows were lost in her white bangs. "Ulquio-" she was cut off by another sound.

"Shh! Come here!" Ulquiorra said from behind the tree.

Suki headed to the nearby tree. "What's wrong?"

"This shop…it's evil. I got in there once, when I was alive and…I ended up with these tear marks." he whispered to her.

Suki's eyes widened and she hid behind the tree as well. "Really? Well that explains the reiatsu…So, what do we do?" she whispered back.

Ulquiorra thought for a second. "We go back. Report to Aizen-sama. Never mention this shop to him, or anyone else. We found the source, and it's natural. If fate is good to us for once we'll get away."

But fate has made a name out of being a bitch. And as always, it slaps you in the face.

"U-Ulquiorra-san…take a look.." Suki stuttered. Said Arrancar turned to face Takeo, entering the shop, like a ray of sunshine sucked in by a black hole.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "It looks like we'll have to enter the shop." Suki said.

"Are your remaining brain cells gone?I'm telling you, this shop is our greatest enemy!" he almost squeaked, but being the fourth-espada-with-a-stick-up-his-butt he never squeaks.

Suki's hand shot up. "Yes, but! First rule of war is known thy enemy!" she shouted and pulled Ulquiorra in.

Once they were finally inside the shop, Ulquiorra looked around, twitching slightly.

"Yo,Suki!!" Takeo waved to her,holding a pair of…pants?

Suki stared at the article of clothing he held."Ulquiorra-san,what are those?" she whispered to the green eyed man next to her.

"Torture devices.As long as you wear them,they begin to strangle your genitals…" he answered silently.

The Privaron's eyes widened. "Really?You were serious after all!This place IS evil!" she whispered back to the Espada, throwing weary glances around.She spotted a familiar figure. "Wait a sec…Isn't that…?"

"Welcome to Hot-!!What are you doing here??" a certain orange haired girl asked, her eyes resembling saucers.

"I should ask the same thing…woman." Ulquiorra said back. "All your remaining friends are now in Soul Society. So,what are you doing in this…shop?"

Orihime sweat dropped. "I see you still use that nickname. Oh well. I got bored in Soul Society, so I decided to get a job here!" she exclaimed, smiling. "I thought about becoming a chef but…"

Ulquiorra turned even paler, if that was possible. He had the misfortune to try one of her meals once. Thank Aizen he had a hole in his neck. Suki on the other hand smiled back. "I'd love to try one of your meals!" Ulquiorra coughed and poked her,trying to warn her about the terrors of Orihime's cooking.

"I love this shop!" Takeo said,appearing with about ten shopping bags, filled with clothes.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "You'll wear all those?"

Takeo shook his head negatively. "Nope. Szayel-san wants some of those as well."

His two companions adopted a slightly disgusted expression. "Fine.We found the reiatsu source, mission complete." Ulquiorra deadpanned after a bit of silence and opened Garganta.

"Yes sir." both of them said and walked in.

Back in Las Noches, Grimmjow wanted to kill someone. "That brat…I'll rip her lungs out.." He was in the middle of more generic death threats,when a Garganta opened right over his head. "What the-"

He was cut off as Suki landed on his shoulders making him sink to the ground. "Ah, home sweet home! What the heck? Grimmjow?"

Said Sexta grinned like a madman. "I was thinking about killing her…but you should do just fine."

"Grimmjow. Stop it." Ulquiorra said and threw him an icy glare.

The other espada glared back at him and arched his back like a cat.He was getting ready for a fight,when…

"KITTY!!" Naoko's hyper voice was heard.

"I am not a kitty you little twerp." Grimmjow glared daggers at the girl and started a Cero.

Just in time, Ulquiorra got in the way and stopped the blast. "Oh shut up, kitty." he said,a light smirk gracing his lips.

"Anyone in for pancakes?" Naoko asked and skipped to the dining room.

Suki nodded and followed, along with Takeo. "Sure. Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow, are you coming?"

Ulquiorra pondered for a second. "Fine."

"Che. Whatever. I'll kill you later." he said, shrugging.

* * *

So...How was it?Please R&R!


End file.
